Don't Worry, 'IT' Will Be Our Little Secret!
by XnobodycaresX
Summary: Little secret romance. Why he was shocked? And why she smirked? What does strawberry tastes? Ohh revenge is so sweet. Specially when this turned out to be his and her romance. read to know!XD
1. Chapter 1

**Don't ****Worry, It will be our little secret!**

XnobodycaresX

Chapter 1

**The Root of Everything **_(Ready Get Set. Go!)_

Oh well, the almighty oh-so-ever-high-and-mighty-me jerk guy is here. I couldn't even think why tons of girls are drooling and head over heels with him. And take note; if I say _tons_, it's more than what you imagine. That's why he's so boastful and acts as if he's so almighty. Well, I guess he really is. Being the only son of the most influential person here in the world. But that doesn't count of being so much superior. Pfft! As if! He's not a God. He's not even qualified as one of the member of the student's council here in the academy because of his rudeness, although he was chosen as one. Argghh! I don't get why people couldn't see the naked truth of his attitude? What's happening to the world? Oh yeah! I think I can't help it. Guess I have to deal with it since I have no choice but to—

"Oi." called by a cold voice.

"Shut up will ya? Someone's thinking. And stop bothering coz I know you're hot as hell to finish this task..and so am I."

Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. I'm also a member of the student's council and unfortunately, both of us were given the task to make a proposal for the upcoming festival. God, why of all people it has to be him? Why?

"Thinking? You're not. You don't even have brain." Here we go again. Strike one for the day. He's really good at throwing insults at me. Sorry to him. I have no intentions of letting him get into my nerves.

"You don't' even have any ideas to start with." Bang. Strike two. He's really testing me. And who said I don't have the idea? Oh yeah, HIM. This jerk, if not for his bothering-insulting-talk I'm already finished at this moment. Just a little bit and I'm outta here.

"And if I-have-the-idea is what you are saying, it would be totally dull and boring!" Strike three. Congratulations Mikan Sakura, you're out!

"That's it. I want to punch that smirk on his face. And I will be doing it now!" I carelessly said aloud slamming my fist on the table and glaring at him. I don't care if I blurted it out loud enough for him to hear.

"Is that what you really want?" he chuckled and walked closer to me. He put on his trademark smirk that made my blood to boil more.

"I guess no. The truth is I want to bury that smirk including the one using that smirk ALIVE!" I said sarcastically. I'm keeping myself calm as hard as I can coz if I'll explode more, hands up to Hyuuga, he wins. Not that I'll let him.

"Oh. Wanna try it?" is he challenging me? Oh my! So he wants to play match-my-words fight. If his asking for it, then I'll give it to him.

"I don't think so." I put myself comfortably back on the chair where I was recently sitting and scan the papers I'm holding. I saw him sit on the table in front of me eyeing what I'm doing.

"So chickening out?" he challenges once again.

I was about to retort when I glance at my watch. "Oh crap! He's gonna kill me!" I'm panicking. Yes. If not because of this jerk I already finished this crappy proposal and I'm totally outta here early. Oh I almost forgot my things. Wait! Cellphone, check! My notebook, where's the notebook? Oh here it is. Check! "Yay for me. I'm leaving!" I open the door and…

"Oi! Where do you think you're going?"

"Leaving. Isn't it obvious?" I said sarcastically. I waved my hand and looked at him over my shoulder. I almost gag and laugh when something caught my eye.

"Don't play words with me little girl. We're not done with the proposal." He said crossing his arms over his chest while leaning on the table. The nerve. How dare him to smirk at me.

"We? You got it wrong Hyuuga. I finished mine." I said pointing my lips at the papers above the table. "Me, leaving. You, staying."

I close the door with a scowl on his face. And then something hit me. Not literally. I was talking about something or rather an idea enters my mind. Payback time.

I open the door once again only to see Hyuuga unmoved from his recent position. Leaning on the table while arms crossed on his chest.

"Already missed me little girl?" he said smirking.

"Missing you is like saying shoes can fly." I smile genuinely. His smirk turns to frown with brows furrowed. Haha! It's just a small introduction for my small payback to you jerk.

"And by the way Hyuuga…" I look at him over my shoulder while holding the knob of the door. So that I can run for my life after this. "Kindly close your pants' zipper if you don't want anyone to drool over it." I said pointing at his zipper. "And send my regards to Mr. Bear over there."

I look at him for the last time. "Don't worry. It will be our little secret!"-wink- I immediately close the door and run for my life.

God. Printed Bears? He's gotta be kidding! Even worse than polka dots! I will never-ever forget that eyes-wide-with-mouth-hanging-open face for my entire life! That's Mikan Sakura to you!

And…a smirk for me!

I almost forgot. 5:10. ten minutes late. He'll surely gonna kill me. Thanks to you Natsume Hyuuga!

**-x-x-x-**

I've already posted this fic two years ago, but I thought of revising it and finish this as soon as possible. Hope you like it! Please leave a review

I already have 12 chapters prepared.

Kamsahamnida chingu! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**It's Just the Beginning for Him**_(His Sweet Revenge)_

The nerve of that guy! Thanks to him I'll be facing his ranting—

"Oi. You're late." there he is.

"Yeah, I know." I take my seat across him. "Just some stupid school task."

"You should have called if you're going to be late. It's not good to keep someone waiting not knowing what happened to you. You may have been kidnapped. Or worse got killed. Can't you–-"

"Your menu!" the lady handed. Thank goodness the waitress butts in. She smiles at me and I smile back at her. "Thanks." I muttered thankfully. She glances at the guy in front of me and blushes.

"Can I take your order Sir Andou?" she asks shyly at my companion. She's blushing. Who wouldn't? You're facing the most handsome man living in the earth.. or should I say in showbiz industry.

"Two lasagna please." He says not bothering to look at the waitress. "How about the drinks?" he asks me.

"Just two ice tea please." I say to the lady. She then walks away to get our order.

"Mikan, you're an hour late and you know that I've got appointments. What if I'm not already here and you might get into trouble or someone might harass you. I can't imagine myself doing nothing while you're being—"

"But I'm not." I grip his hand and look intently at him. "I'm alive and kicking. You're thinking too much, you know." I laughed at him.

He sighs. He, too, grips my hand and squeezes it. Sigh again. "I'm just worried." He must be really concern about me. I can see through his eyes his worries.

"Just please don't…don't ever do this again. Okey." He says pleadingly and then sighs. He let go of my hand just as the waitress comes holding the tray of our order.

We are munching our food silently. I know he's still angry but I can do nothing about it.

"Look Mikan, I'm not angry at you ok. I'm just too worried. Arggh! Just don't be bothered about it." He smiles at me brightly.

"Thank you. Ahmmm. I guess you have to go. You said you still have appointments." He then looks at his watch and sighs.

"Guess I have to go. I'll ride you home first before I'll go to my work." He says and offers his hand for me to stand up.

We drive home silently. His holding my hand while the other hand is busy driving. I am still irritated with that bear-printed-boxers guy. If not for him, I should have met Tsubasa at the said time. If not for him, Tsubasa will not be like this. I know this will affect his work today. He's a model and at the same time, a famous actor. Everytime he's tired, he usually calls me up to meet with him. Of course, I'm not failing him. This is the only thing I can do for him. He said that I'm his energy booster. Everytime he sees my smile, he's full charged. That's according to him. I don't know why. But I did not bother to ask him about it.

"Mikan, we're here!" he announced.

"Oh! Thanks for riding me home." I kiss him at the cheek before getting out of the car. He waits for me to get inside the house before dashing off. I wave at him and get inside the house then lock my door. I dash to my bed and lay myself at the center.

What a nice day today! Sarcastically, of course!

_**I'm in trouble, I'm an addict**_

_**I'm**__** addicted to this girl**_

_**She's got my heart tied in a knot**_

_**And my stomach in a whirl –**_

Who might be calling at this wee hour? I look at the clock. 9pm.

"Hello? Sakura speaking, who's this?" I say tiredly. I wanted to get a sleep.

"Oi. Don't _who's this who's this_ me." Oh my gosh. It's the jerk. Where the hell did he get my number?

"Oh. It's the bear-printed-boxer boy. What do you want?"

"Nothing. Just making sure that you can't sleep tonight and to make sure you forget what happened this afternoon." He says boredly.

"How can I forget it? You gotta be kidding!" I laugh at him. He's asking me to forget what I saw. That's too impossible. How could I?

"Just don't tell anyone about it."

"And what if I will…?" I tease him.

"Or you'll get what you throw…"

"What?" what does he mean? Is he kidding? I didn't throw anything.

"Idiot." And with that, he hangs up. What a disturbance!

I'll make sure I have a good sleep tonight! I will have a good sleep tonight..

I will…

I will have a good sleep…

_Zzzzzz…_

_**I am restless, and I keep trembling**_

_**Everyone watch me as I descend**_

_**Into a feeling that's overwhelming me**_

_**I finally stopped—**_

Stupid alarm clock. Stupid. Stupid.. morning! Oh crap! It's already morning. Stupid Hyuuga! Stupid him. Curse him!

_**I'm in trouble, I'm an addict**_

_**I'maddicted to this girl**_

_**She's got my heart tied in a knot**_

_**And my stomach in a whirl**_

_**But even worse I can't stop calling her**_

_**I love to hear her voice –**_

"Hello!" I answer boredly. I purposely delayed answering the call.

"Hello Sweetheart. Did you have a good sleep?"

Is he teasing me? Damn him. He still got the nerve to call me at this morning after what he did last night. Wait. Did he do something last night?

"Curse you, Hyuuga." I mockingly say to him. Sweetheart? How disgusting. It makes me wanna puke.

"Is that how you talk to your boyfriend?"

"BOYFRIEND? What the hell are you talking about, Hyuuga. When and how did you become my boyfriend?" she said in total rage.

"Get ready already. You'll be late." With that, he hangs up. He hangs me up for the second time.

God. I'll be late. Better be ready for school than to be bothered by what he said. I know he's just pestering me. Or so I hope.

Curse him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Strawberries **_(His Sweet Revenge Continues)_

(Normal point of view)

"Good morning Sweetheart!"

_Oh man! What a good way to start your day._"Good morning to you my dear!" she said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Already realized your feelings for me?" he said smirking.

"Puh-leez! You gotta be silly!" she said dashing off to the student council's room. She will be presenting the plans they've made to the school's staff for the upcoming festival. After scanning carefully each pages of the folder, she took it with her and headed to their classroom.

**Thwack!**

"Just what the heck is happening in here? Haven't you remembered school rule no. 35, no throwing of things especially inside the classroom when it's not necessary? Is that hard to remember you insolent doofus who just threw this thing to me?" Uh-oh. She's boiling now. No one would dare to mess up with the famous lioness beauty at this state.

Of course…with an exception!

**Baka! Baka!**

"What was that for Hotaru?" she said rubbing her butt which fell flat on the ground.

"What was that loudmouthing for?" she asked back rolling her eyes not bothering to look at her. "I'm busy here with my deadline for my newest invention."

"Oh, I'm sorry for that Hotaru." She hopped to her best friend's desk and was about to sit when…

**Baka****!**

"Ow… there's no need for you to be rude. I will not disturb you okey?" she said to her assuredly and turned around to face the others. "But who's got the nerve to throw this thing to me?" she asked everyone raising something that hit her face a while ago.

"Forgive me Mikan, Nonoko and I were fighting for that paper when accidentally we lose hold of it just at the same time you entered the door and it landed flatly on your face."Anna said bowing. She really felt guilty for what happened.

She sighed. "Just.. Just don't play with things like this okay."

"But what are these?" she asked at the two, taking few glances on the paper she was holding.

"Ahmm.." the two girls were just looking and bickering on each other. As if one is telling _you go tell her_ and the other one said _it should be you_.

Hotaru butted in. She snatched the paper and raised it in front of Mikan's face enabling her to clearly see what was written on it.

She then dashed off outside the room and scanned the whole lobby.

"What's happening to the world?" she screamed.

There on the wall posters of Mikan and Natsume Hyuuga together intently looking at each other.

"I'm so sure I was glaring at him at that moment!"

What shocked her most is what was written below the picture.

**Two members of Students Council, ****the beautiful Mikan Sakura together with our campus crush Natsume Hyuuga. Are they now a couple? Since when, and how? That's what we don't know. The only thing we're sure is what our heartthrob said. "Yes, we're together and we definitely love each other. That's all I can say. No more whys' and hows'!"**

**It's clear as the crystal that they are together now. To those NH Fans Club out there, start packing your things now ****because Natsume Hyuuga is taken! ;)**

"You like what you're seeing Sweetheart?" a cold voice behind her said.

"Curse you Hyuuga! I know you're behind this." He said pointing at him.

"Oh. Is that so? And what if I'm really behind this?" he walked closer at her and pinned her on the wall making her arms as the cage.

"Let me go. Why you—" his lips cut off what she has to say. Her eyes widened while he deepened the kiss.

They both grasp for air when the kiss ended.

"You—" she's pointing at him. "You just stole my first kiss. You jerk!" she was now shaking.

He let go of her and turned his back.

"Don't worry; it will be our little secret. Just the two of us!" with that he left leaving the brunette shock and dumbfounded.

"That's what you get for messing up with Natsume Hyuuga." He said smirking while touching his lips that were locked with a certain brunette a while ago. He then licked the top of his lips and smiled. "Strawberries."

_** -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Reviews are very much appreciated **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**His New ****Favourite Flavor**

"I hate my life... I hate it so much..." murmured our favourite brunette while going to the cafeteria, hoping not to see the gang. She's been avoiding everyone since that incident happened.

_**Let's do a little flashback…**_

"_**You like what you're seeing Sweetheart?" a cold voice behind her said. **_

"_**Curse you Hyuuga! I know you're behind this." she said pointing at him.**_

"_**Oh. Is that so? And what if I'm really behind this?" he walked closer at her and pinned her on the wall making her arms as the cage.**_

"_**Let me go. Why you—" his lips cut off what she has to say. Her eyes widened while he deepened the kiss.**_

_**They both grasp for air when the kiss ended.**_

"_**You—" she's pointing at him. "You just stole my first kiss. You doofus!" she was now shaking.**_

_**He let go of her and turned his back.**_

"_**Don't worry; it will be our little secret. Just the two of us!" with that he left leaving the brunette shock and dumbfounded.**_

"_**How dare him to kiss me. How dare him to steal my first kiss. How dare him" she said hugging her knees. She was on the floor, shaking and crying. For a seventeen years old girl who's still naive in things like these, and dreamt of a romantic first kiss to be shared by the one she loves, shock and anger were rushing through her veins...**_

"_**What's wrong with you baka?" came from a cold voice behind her.**_

"_**Uhm, it's nothing Hotaru. Gotta go." and she dashed off, hoping that Hotaru won't notice that she was crying. **_

_**She found herself walking to her favourite sakura tree. She sat on the grass and leaned on the strong tree. She can clearly remember the incident. It's as if someone keeps on playing it **__**in her mind. **_

"_**Now I can't get married."**_

"I guess there's nothing left but to enter a monastery." she whispered to herself.

"Hey, isn't that Mikan?" called a voice. It was Anna. And beside her are the rest of her friends, occupying their usual table.

_Oh no. I'm not yet ready to face the gang. Or so Hota—_

"Where are you going?" asked a voice obviously coming from someone she knew. She stopped in her tracks as the voice sent shivers to her spine.

"Oh.. Hotaru! Uhm.. to the bathroom."

"Bathroom?" she asked, her brows furrowed.

"What I mean is comfort room. Yeah. That is." She quickly walked away, not turning back.

**Baka! Baka!**

"Don't talk to me until you're ready to tell what's wrong with that idiotic puny brain of yours." Hotaru said not even bothering to look at her and walked away.

She looked at the retreating back of hers. She felt sorry for her best friend. She knew she was mad at her for not telling what her problem was. It's not that she doesn't want to tell it . But it's just.. just… too embarrassing. She sighed.

**Buzz!**

The bell rang. She was not in mood to attend class. But she had to.

_I guess it can't be helped._

She then rushed to her classroom. Hoping everyone's not there yet. Specially a certain boy.. or to her, a certain jerk. To her dismay, everyone's there. Hotaru's busy with her invention, and the rest of the gang was just chitchatting. And to her dismay, there he was, sitting on their desk. Manga covering his face, feet at the top of the desk, dozing off.

_He still got the nerve to show his face to me. Great!_

Good thing the teacher is already there so the class started early.

After an hour..

_He's still sleeping. Good. _She looked at her best friend. _Sorry._ She sighed.

Hours later…

**Buzz!**

_Classes over! _She skipped off the room as fast as she could.

"Thank goodness. Out from hell." She murmured.

"Hey Sweetie?" a cold voice said from behind.

"Oh crap. What is it that you want now Hyuuga." She said irritatingly. She thought that she had already escaped from the monster.

"Hyuuga? Natsume to you. Nat-su-me." he said inching closer to her.

"The hell with you, Hyuuga! Stop doing this to me! I'm not your lover. And more over, I'm not your toy!" she was now losing her temper. She pushed him as much as she can but he's too strong for her.

"Yeah. I'm hot as hell. You've just realized huh?" he touched her cheek gently. Caressing her smooth features.

She slapped his hand. "You're impossible! Stop this already. You're not only making me feel stupid but you're also ruining my life!" she shouted at the top of her lungs with tears brimming on her face. Her knees were shaking because of the emotions.. intense emotions she was feeling.

Natsume was surprised. But he still kept his face cool. "What's wrong?" he asked with eyes full of concern. He gently cupped her chin for her to look at him. "I'm sorry…" he felt guilty or making her cry.

But it seems Mikan hadn't heard it. "What's wrong? You're asking me what's the fucking wrong? Huh." She mocked him. "It's YOU! You! Because of you, my best friend got angry with me. Because of you she doesn't want to talk to me. You've ruined everything…"

He hugged her. He felt sorry for her. It's as if it's the only thing he can do right now. He didn't know that he had overdone it.

_I'm sorry Mikan. So sorry. I didn't know that things will be like this. I had overdone things. Just to..__ just to.. To get your fucking attention. The hell with it! The hell with me!_

But he can't find the right words to say. He didn't know how to say such. He's not the type of guy to express such weakness.

"You've ruined everything… you.." she said pounding her chest. "It's all because of you, Hyuuga!" she had no strength anymore. She surrendered at his arms.

"I'm sorry… Mikan."

It's as if those three words was the best thing he could say.

It's as if that was the only thing she needed to erase all her anger.

Then there was silence between them.

**Poke!**

"Ouch! What was that for?" she cried rubbing her forehead.

"You're drooling on my shirt idiot." he said and let go of her. He helped her get up and quickly turned away as she dusted her skirt.

"There's no need for you to that. As if I like clinging on you. And in the first place, you're the reason why I'm crying." she glanced at Natsume and noticed that his ears were in a shade of red. "You're blushing, Natsume." she teased.

"I'm not." he said not looking at her.

"Yes you are!" she teased more while laughing. "You don't need to be embarrassed, okay." she laughed.

"Just shut up, strawberries!" he snapped and grabbed her wrist. He was dragging her.

"Where are you planning to take me?"

He ignored her. Instead, he dragged her to the parking lot where his car where and turned the engine on. With that, they dashed off.

"Natsume. Where are you taking me? It's a kidnap don't you know that." she was trying to open the door.

"I'll bet you'll still say it's a kidnap after this." he said smirking.

She gave up. After half an hour of driving, they were now in front of a café.

"I'll treat you." he said entering into the area and signalled a waiter for the seat.

"This way, Mr. Hyuuga ." the waiter said as he led them to their table.

"You don't need to spend this much, moron." she said sheepishly obviously excited to take a blastful of eating. She took the seat Natsume offered to her.

"What's your order Miss?" asked the waiter. She was still busy scanning the menu, having a hard time looking for the most expensive food that they have. _Just to make sure Hyuuga will enjoy this. Hehe._

"Oi. I can afford even the most expensive one, if that's what you are thinking." he said to the brunette. "Just give her the most expensive one." he ordered the waiter.

"No." she felt guilty. "Ice tea and Spaghetti please." she said.

"Ok. And as for you sir? The usual?"

"No. Strawberries this time." he said smiling while looking at the brunette who was busy playing with the tissue.

"Ok sir." With that, the waiter left.

Minutes later….

"Pig."

"I'm not. Just mind your own eating okay."

"Pig."

She groaned.

"Strawberries taste good."

"Of course. Can I have some of your cake Natsume?" she pleaded.

"Sure." and he shoved the cake directly on her mouth.

"hmpmppmp" she almost choked.

"Haha! You look like a goldfish. Haha" Natsume's laughing heartily.

"You—I said can I have some. I did not say to shove it on my mouth… with… with your fork!" she said disgustingly.

"But we've kissed before_— Mikan_." he sweetly said and smirked, making the brunette blush.

"Uhmm.. I think I need to go to the rest room." she stood up and walked away swiftly.

He laughed by her sudden action he really loves teasing her.

She walked across the cafe and stopped outside the restroom to look which one's for ladies. She almost tripped when she bumped into a lad who came from the cafe's backdoor. "Oops, I'm sorry." she bent down and picked her things that was scattered on the floor.

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking." the blonde guy said and bent down to help her with her things.

"No. It's ok. Thanks." with that Mikan left leaving the blonde guy holding a pink thing.

Shaking his head, he slid the thing on his pocket and walked across the cafe.

"Ruka!" he turned only to see his bestfriend.

"Natsume!" he exclaimed.

"Join us here!"

"As I thought, you're here. I passed by your house but your house helper said you haven't gone home yet, so I went here. Who are you with?" he asked as he noticed a plate other than Natsume's. His eyes landed on a certain strawberry cake making his brows furrowed with confusion. "No chocolate cake?" Ruka asked curiously.

"Oh! It's still my favourite." he sliced a piece of the cake and took a bite of it.

"I thought you hate Strawberries?" he asked in confusion. His bestfriend just gave him chuckles in reply.

"Not until now." he answered smilingly.

"I didn't know that you have someone to met up with, Natsume." Mikan asked as she noticed the guy with Natsume. She was done retouching and she looks fresh now. After the entire crying thing that happened wherein Natsume dragged her after, without even fixing herself.

"You're the girl just a while ago." Ruka said in delight.

Natsume looked confuse as his brows furrowed.

Mikan seemed to notice it so she cleared before Natsume can think of anything -er- idiotic.

"We bumped into each other a while ago." she said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"This idiot here is Mikan Sakura. This is Ruka Nogi, my bestfriend." Natsume said earning protests from her by the way he introduced her to his friend.

They shook hands and exchange smiles.

"Before I forgot, you dropped this." he said as he handed a pink coloured box to her.

"My lip gloss. As what I thought. I dropped it when I bumped into you." She placed it on hers bag and muttered thanks.

"It's strawberries isn't it?" Ruka asked interestingly.

"Yes."she answered. "How did you know anyway" she asked in confusion.

Natsume got annoyed by being ignored from the conversation. "_-cough-"_

"Oh. I'm sorry Nat but I had to go. Mom called." she said and stood up. "Nice to meet you Ruka." she smiled at Ruka before facing Natsume. "Thanks for the treat Natsume." she gave her a flashing smile before walking away. He felt heat rose up to his cheeks.

"No wonder you became _strawberry-lover_ all of a sudden." Ruka teased.

He smirked.

"So does it taste good?"

"Yeah." Natsume just smiled as he watched the retreating back of the brunette. "But it tastes best on her." he whispered.

His favourite flavour.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_Hope you like it! :D_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**The Call **

"Hi, Tsubasa!" Mikan greeted the handsome lad happily as she entered the kitchen. "Hmmm. Smells delicious." she said as she bounced happily to the dining room.

"You seemed to be happy." he was busy placing the food on the table and took a sit after doing so. "Did anything happen?" out of curiosity, he asked.

"Just like a day, just an ordinary day..." she sang. "Nothing happened." She muttered and continued singing. "Just a boy, just an ordinary boy..." she spinned twice before taking a sit and took a sip of the soup. "Tsubasa! This is excellent. This is the most delicious food I've ever tasted. I never thought you could cook as good as this."

"It's because you're happy." he said as-a-matter-of-factly. "Do you want to tell me something?"

"Uhm.. no. not really. There's nothing to be said. Come on! Just eat the food okay."

"Okey." and he too took a sip of the soup.

The food was tasty. They talked once in a while. It took two bowls for each of them to call it dinner.

"Thank you for the wonderful dinner Tsubasa. I owe you this time." she smiled at him and proceeded to the living room slumping on the couch. "Are you staying here for tonight?" she shouted to the lad who was cleaning the table in the kitchen.

"I don't think so. I still have some photo shoots to do and fitting of new designed clothes. I guess I'll be staying at my condo for few days." he said and took a sit beside her. He glanced at Mikan only to find her staring to nowhere, maybe in deep thinking. "Are you even listening?"

She went back to her senses as he poked her forehead. "Oh. What was you're saying again?"

"You seemed to be in deep thought. Is anything wrong?" he asked worriedly. It's not so Mikan to be in mute.

"Ah. It's nothing. I was just thinking about the plans for the upcoming festival." she answered defensively.

"You sure?" she nodded and smiled. He sighed and didn't bother to ask furthermore. "Okey. Anyways, have you ever given a thought about the offer my manager proposed to you?"

"Na-uh. I haven't really given much importance to it since I don't want to be involved in your world. Much more to be actually getting involved in it."

"But it's a good offer." He insisted.

"I have to think about it first. But for now, let stay this way. I know you know that I don't want everyone, especially in school to know that you have a stepsister living with you, which is me, because I know for sure that they will murder me requesting an autograph from you or worse to get a picture of you…naked!" she smiled sheepishly seeing the horror in his face. "Would you like that to happen?" she threatened.

"No." he answered as if he was being scolded by his mother.

"I don't want publicity, you know. Which is an exact opposite from your world. That's why when you're going here, you should be extra careful. Someone may see you and make a headline about it; **Famous Andou Tsubasa seeing an ugly duckling**. How pathetic." she said and rolled her eyes.

"But you're not ugly, Mikan. And another thing, it's not bad if they assume things like that. After all, we're not real siblings."

"Tsubasa!" she punched him on his shoulder making him wince in pain.

"Okay, sorry. I was just kidding." he rubbed his pained shoulder and took a glance on it. "Look what you've done. It's bruised."

Mikan didn't seem to hear it. "I was just thinking, if everyone will know you have a sister which is 3 years younger than you, they will follow me everywhere and ask me certain questions. They will know that we are not real siblings and may think negatively since we are living together while our parents were away. Then those stupid fans of yours will kill me asking questions about your dream girl and anything useless. How tiring for me."

"Yeah, I know. It will be hard for your part having such a great handsome stepbrother." he said proudly.

**Thwack.**

She punched her again. "I was making you guilty, you moron. Don't think proudly so much on yourself."

They fell on a deep silence.

Mikan stood and opened the sliding door of the balcony. He then followed outside. "The moon is so bright, isn't it?" she said while gazing at the moon. Her hands were on her chin as her elbows rested on the hard cement of the balcony's grills.

"Shoot." he said as he sensed that she wants to tell something.

"Mom called." he was surprised. She sighed before continuing. "She wants me to come to America and live with her." he can see the frown on her face and the tears that were threatening to fall.

"I won't let you." he hugged her behind. She was now brimming with tears.

"But I don't want to be a heavy load for you. You know she's the one supporting me with anything I need but I still despise her." she muttered softly between hiccups.

"Who told you? I want to take care of you because I want to. What's being a brother for? Your father will help you anyways."

"No." she let go and faced him. "He had his own family now. I can take care of myself. I know I can." She firmly said.

"I have no doubt about that." he said assuredly.

"I'm a strong girl." She proudly stated, wiping her tears. They laughed.

"Sure you are." He looked at his watch and sighed.

"I think you need to go." she said pushing him to the door.

"Yeah, I know. You don't need to push me out as if I contaminate this house with bacteria of mine." They both laughed again. "You sure you're okay bein' alone tonight?" he was concerned.

"I can manage. I'm used to it."

"Okay, gotta go." he ruffled her hair as if giving her comfort.

She groaned. "Bye then, take care."

"You too." he chuckled. With one last glance, he stepped out from the gate and she closed the door.

"Tsubasa!" she called opening the door again.

"What?" he popped his head from the gate.

"Tell that gay manager of yours that I'll think about his offer. Goodnight!" she then immediately closed the door leaving the lad smiling as he went to his car.

"It's not a bad idea though." she said to herself. She went upstairs and hopped to her bed.

_**I'm in trouble, I'm an addict**_

_**I'm addicted to this girl**_

_**She's got my heart tied in a knot –**_

"Who might this be?" she picked up the phone and lay down on her bed. "This guy really has a good timing." As she read the register. "Hello, Sakura speaking."

"Mikan…"

She quickly sat up as she heard the voice on the other line, panting and seemed to be having a difficulty to breath. "Natsume?" despite some changes in the voice, she was so sure it was him.

"Mikan…" said the voice on the other line. "Mikan… help…"

"Natsume? Oh my god! What happened to you? Where are you now? Is anything wrong? Natsume?" she was now panicking. She doesn't know what to do.

"Mikan… Mik… Mikan!"

"Nat-!"

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Hang in there. Cliffy!

What could have happened to him?

Hmm. Read the next chapter to find out.

But for now, would you mind to hit the REVIEW button? Thanks!

Until then...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Adrenaline Rush**

_**I'm in trouble, I'm an addict**_

_**I'm addicted to this girl**_

_**She's got my heart tied in a knot –**_

_"Who might this be?" she picked up the phone and lay down on her bed. "This guy really has a good timing." As she read the register. "Hello, Sakura speaking."_

_"Mikan…"_

_She quickly sat up as she heard the voice on the other line, panting and seemed to be having a difficulty to breath. "Natsume?" despite some changes in the voice, she was so sure it was him._

_"Mikan…" said the voice on the other line. "Mikan… help…"_

_"Natsume? Oh my god! What happened to you? Where are you now? Is anything wrong? Natsume?" she was now panicking. She doesn't know what to do._

_"Mikan… Mik… Mikan!"_

_"Nat-!"_

—**x-x-x-x—**

"Natsume! Oh my gosh! What's wrong?" she said rushing to his bedroom.

"…"

"Nat? Are you sick? Oh my God!" she asked worriedly leaning closer to the lying lad. His pillows covering his face.

"-cough-"

"Oh my God really. Nat!" she was now panicking. She took the pillow covering his face only to find him…

**Thwack!**

"What was that for?" yelled the lad rubbing his bruised arm.

"To wipe that smirk off from your face! You, moron." she said angrily and stood only to be tackled on the bed.

"You really came." he hugged her at the back.

"Because I thought that something happened to you! Now let go of me!" she slapped his arm yet he was too strong for her. He was hugging her tightly; unaware that he was now choking her.

"-_cough- _. Can't. Breath." she said between choke, gasping for air.

Upon, realizing what he was doing, he quickly let go and remained with his cool composure. She sat at the edge leaving him still lying on the bed facing her. She distant herself from him while glaring at him.

"What's the meaning of this?"

"What's the meaning of what?" he retorted innocently.

"Oh dear. Don't play innocent with me. You're too genius not to know what I was asking." she was now losing her temper at this guy. _How could he—_

"Thanks." he muttered.

"I wasn't complimenting you! I am asking you why you called me at this wee hour… with all those-those stupid agonizing sound effects of yours." and now she was yelling.

"Oh. That!" he looked at him and took the pillow that fell on the floor. "Can't sleep."

With that answer, she felt that all her blood drained. She glared at him. And if looks could kill, he's drop dead right now.

"You called me.. for that reason of yours. Can't sleep huh! I can't believe it. To think that I ran from the house at this hour without coat on. Hurriedly. Worrying that something might happened to you." she said quickly. She lied down at the bed and rested her hands above her head. She just realized that she was tired after running from her house to Natsume's place. _Stupid adrenaline rush!_

Natsume noticed that she went pale. He felt guilty for what he did. He had overdone it. Again.

"You're tired. Take some rest." he said concernedly. He gave her a pillow which she accepted and laid herself comfortably at bed not too close from Natsume.

"Really, Nat. what was the reason behind this?" she turned to face him only to find him also staring at her. She was drowning on his beautiful crimson orbs.

"You should ask yourself." He simply stated. Her brows wrinkled in confusion. "Ask yourself why you're always in my mind. Aren't you even got tired?"

"And why is that?"

"You keep on running inside my head. Duh." She chuckled. His brows furrowed.

"Since when did I fit inside your puny head Nastume?" She laughed at him as if it was meant to be a joke.

He poked her forehead. "You silly. It doesn't mean literally." he also chuckled. He turned to face the roof. "What I meant is that I can't stop thinking about you."

"Yeah. Of course! You can't wait for tomorrow to torture me. That's your habit." she too faced the roof.

"Maybe." he simply stated. She was right of wanting him to see her but the reason is far from what she said.

"So I guess it can't be helped then." she turned to face her and ruffled his raven hair like a child.

"Hn." he took her hand from his head and intertwined it with her. "As if you can do something about it."

"Then I'll find my ways." she said smirking and took her hand away from his. She pulled the blanket up and lay comfortably. "Save your plans for tomorrow. For now, let's take a sleep."

He lay still, not bothering to take his eyes from her.

She then turned to face Natsume. She inched closer enough for him to hear her whisper. "Someday, it will be my turn to torture you. In some ways, you'll love it." she kissed the tip of his nose and winked. "Goodnight Nat. Don't bother to think about me. I will not get lost from your side.." she then turned around, leaving the handsome lad flushing.

I'm sure Natsume can't sleep even more.

_Hn. Stupid h__ormones!_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Goodluck with that, Natsume! Hahah :D

Reviews are very much appreciated!

So long, folks.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**The Fated Meeting. Not.**

The sun was already shining brightly when she woke up. As she opened her eyes, she felt something different. _Oh! _She then realized that she was at _his_ house. She sighed as she remembered what happened last night.

She turned to her right and tenderly scanned the lad's face. She never thought that this jerk beside her could make such a peaceful face. _Yeah, he could! When asleep! _She laughed at the thought.

She got off from bed quietly and pulled back the blanket to cover him with it. She took one last glance at him and went outside.

_Oh crap! I didn't bring my wallet.. and so as my phone! Now how can I be able to go home? _She screamed in her mind while pacing back and forth. She was waiting for a taxi when she remembered that she haven't brought anything because of rushing to get into the guy's house.

Just in time, a black car stopped in front of her. The car's door opened and revealed a handsome boy plastering a wonderful smile on his face. It took her a few moments to finally realize that the guy was really smiling at her.

"Want a lift?"

"Erm.. excuse me?" was her confused answer while scanning if there were some people at the back and if he'd just mistaken her from someone.

"I guess you've forgotten." He raked his hand trough his hair. "Natsume's buddy."

Her lips formed 'o' and he chuckled. "I'm sorry if I've forgotten. I think my reflexes are still asleep that they weren't able to respond well." And they both laughed.

"You want a ride, right? I can take you home." He offered and opened the door beside the driver's seat and guided her inside. When they were both inside, he started the engine and sped off.

"You're an angel. Just as I thought that I couldn't go home, you came here with your car. Thank you so much car. You're my hero." The lad couldn't help but to be amused at the girl who's bowing to praise the car and giving it a gentle touch once in a while.

She felt so relieved when he came. _Life saver_. She looked by the window and noticed that they have gotten the wrong way.

"Um.. I think this is not the way to my place."

"I thought of bringing you to a coffee shop. I'm sorry if-"

"No, it's alright. It's Saturday, anyway. I just thought that you didn't know the right way going to my place."

"Honestly, yes. But I'll know that later." he said flashing his perfect teeth.

"So why do you want to take me out?" she asked confusingly.

"To get to know you more, _Princess._" stressing the last word.

"EH?"

0_o

Who do you think it is? Haha! It's quite obvious anyway.

Don't forget to leave reviews everyone

Enjoy the summer!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**She's So Doomed!**

"Capuccino and brownies, please." He told the waitress and turned to look at Mikan to ask her order.

"Strawberry cake, please. And a cup of coffee." The waitress listed down their orders and was about to go when the lad called her.

"Ah miss, a serve of crab brains for take out." She then proceeded to get their orders.

"You have this weird taste." She said shaking her head in disbelief. She never thought this guy had this kind of stomach.

"Who would have thought someone will go _gaga_ over crab brains, right?" He chuckled.

"Actually there is. My bestfriend." She said proudly.

"Oh. She will be a good buddy with someone I knew. _Crab Brains Addict_!" They both laughed at his remark.

"Here are your orders. Enjoy." After placing the food, she handed him the bag full of crab brains and walked away.

"So you're giving that to _him_?" she asked pointing at the bag.

"I am actually giving this to _her_." he answered and placed the bag at the other chair.

"So she's a girl."

"Yup." He started sipping his cappuccino.

"Oh." She mused as she took a bite of the cake.

"So, what's your relationship with Natsume?"

She almost choked at his question. He quickly handed her a water and patted her back.

"You alright?" he asked worriedly. He then chuckled once her breathing went back to normal.

"You're going to kill me." she shook her head and took another bite of the cake.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I mean, I didn't except you to react like that." He grinned exposing his perfect teeth. _Oh creamy macaroni! He looked so gorgeous._

"I'm not overreacting okay? It's just that I didn't expect you either, to ask a question like that. It's way too..." she was lost for words.

"Way too what?" he leaned closer to her face making her stutter more. He was really getting into this.

"Uhmm.."

"It's way too?"

"Ah.. It's way too…"

"It's way too soon. Right." he said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Yes." She agreed and widened her eyes as she realized what she had just said. He smirked and leaned back on his chair. She never knew Ruka could smirk like this. Natsume may have influenced him too much.

"No. No. it's not like that." She said defensively.

"Oww. But you agreed. I knew sooner or later you'll be one of those lovey dovey couples walking around the park." He said animatedly and laughed hysterically at the thought. "I couldn't imagine him being too mushy. It's too… how do we say it, ah—"

"Hyperbolic." She cut off. She too laughed at the thought. "Natsume being too gushy mushy gives me creeps." She imagined but shrugged it off.

"You'll get used with it anyways." He called the waitress and took their bill.

"Yeah." She said unknowingly.

He paused and smiled at the brunette. "You just admitted that you want to get mushy with Natsume." He paid the waitress and gave her a tip.

"I didn't say that!" she said defensively waving her both arms and down animatedly. Somewhat like a flying butterfly. Ooh. Author's imaginations.

"You're defensive. It's too early to make conclusions anyway." He took the serve of crab brains and stood. "Shall we?" he offered his hand to him.

"As long as you won't insist that I'm head over heels with him."

"Did I say something like that?" he asked innocently grabbing her hand and dragged her away from the café.

"But you're implying it." She grunted struggling from his strong grasp. "Will you let me go?"

"Of course. I'm sorry." They both reached his car and he opened the door for her. She hopped in as he did the same.

He tossed the crab brains at the back of seat and took his driver seat. "I'm sorry if I dragged you all the way out here." He started the engine and sped off.

"It's okay. As long as you will drive me home. Then we have no problem here!" she smiled.

"That would be my pleasure." And he too smiled with the blooming aura of the girl.

"My house is just 7 blocks away from Natsume's house." She instructed him as he inserted a CD at the mini disc player. And poof! There goes his favourite band.

_Another day is going by, I'm thinking about you all the time__._

"But you're out there, and I'm here waiting." He sang along with the music.

"And I, wrote this letter in my head, cause so many things were left unsaid." She too sang along.

"_But now you're gone, and I can't think straight_." They both sang as they laughed.

_(This could be the one last chance to make you understand)_

"I'm surprised that you're also into songs like this." She asked amusedly.

"You have no idea." He answered shaking his head as she banged hers playing along with the rhythm of the song.

_Yeaheah! I'd do anything!_

_Just to hold you in my arms _

_To try to make you laugh _

_Somehow I can't put you in the past _

_I'd do anything _

_Just to fall asleep with you _

_Will you remember me? _

_'Cuz I know I won't forget you_

They sang together with voices at full force; more like shouting. What a fun road trip.

_Together we broke all the rules _

_Dreaming of dropping out of school _

_And leave this place _

_To never come back_

_**I'm in trouble, I'm an addict**_

_**I'm addicted to this girl**_

_**She's got my heart tied in a knot –**_

They were too oblivious to notice a sound other than the music being played..

_So now maybe after all these years _

_If you miss me have no fear_

_**I'm in trouble, I'm an addict**_

_**I'm addicted to this girl**_

_**She's got my heart tied in a knot **_

_**And my stomach in a whirl–**_

_I'll be here _

_I'll be waiting_

_**I've been playin' too much guitar**_

_**I've been listenin' to jazz**_

_This could be the one last chance_

_to make you understand _

_And I just can't let you leave me once again _

_Yeah_

"Arggh! Why is that stupid girl not answering her damned phone!" he muttered angrily, completely controlling himself not to throw the phone elsewhere.

_**I'm in trouble, I'm an addict**_

_**I'm addicted to this girl**_

_**She's got my –**_

_I'd do anything _

_Just to hold you in my arms _

_To try and make you laugh _

_Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past _

_I'd do anything _

_Just to fall asleep with you _

_Will u remember me? _

_Cuz I know I won't forget you _

_(music slowly fading)_

_**I'm in trouble, I'm an addict**_

_**I'm addicted to this girl**_

_**She's got my heart tied in a knot –**_

"Sakura, I think your phone's ringing." He said not bothering to take his eyes from the road. He still managed to turn off the stereo for her to clearly hear the caller.

"But I wasn't able to bring my phone. I think it's yours." Another ring from the phone startled her. "Did I really have my phone all this time?" she said to herself annoyingly.

The phone stopped ringing when she finally fished it out from her pocket, the one at the back of her pants. And to her shock, her phone almost fell and so as she.

"16 missed calls. Oh my—" her phone started ringing again.

"Answer it. He must be so angry right now. But I'm sure he will lose his anger once he heard your voice." He teased but somehow, the brunette didn't quite catch what he meant.

"Who?" she confusedly asked.

"Natsume of course." He grabbed the phone answered it for her.

"You little girl! Why did you leave without me knowing? And how dare you not to answer my call. For God's sake I've been calling you for—" Ruka didn't able to hear the rest of his speech, or more like he doesn't want to hear since he gave the phone to Mikan.

"The speech is for you." He mouthed to her as she grabbed the phone with a big sigh.

"—and where are you now huh?" finally he paused, waiting for her to answer.

"Ahm. I'm inside the car." She answered softly. She was really nervous that she didn't know what to say to him. She somehow asked herself, _why would I be nervous? It's just him! _But she didn't know the answer. Maybe, it was because Natsume was giving her the feeling of murderous aura.

"Why are you not yet home? And **whose car** you're in right now?" he asked almost yelling.

"She's with me, Nat. Don't worry." Ruka yelled for him to hear.

"You're with Ruka all this time?" he gripped his phone as if he wanted to crush it into pieces. Luckily, he didn't.

"Ah. Yeah. He's driving me home. I wasn't able to bring my wallet when I went to your house last night and my—" he hang up. _How dare him to hang up on me! Stupid jerk. _She sighed.

"He must really be angry." He chuckled and raked his hair with his hands. "So you slept with him last night?"

"No. I did not! I got a call from him like he was in agony and all. So I—"

"I guess I get the gist. I was just kidding when I told you that you slept with him." He laughed at her reaction. "As if Natsume will let someone sleep with him. Of course, other than you." She scowled making him laugh even more.

"So where's your house?"

"The one over there." She said pointing a cream- coloured house.

"Seems like you've got a visitor this early in the morning." he said as he noticed a car being parked in front of the house.

"And I'm doomed." She turned around, and before she could open the door. He managed to grab the tip of her hair making her turn around and face him.

"I hope you'll understand why Natsume is acting this way. Like for just a moment, he's like this, and a little later he's like that. But one thing's for sure. He cares for you, Mikan. And I know that because I'm his best friend." He looked straight into her eyes. "He's been alone all his life. So I'm asking you to give him a chance to experience how to be cared." She nodded and smiled.

"You're really his best friend." He let go of her allowing her to open the door. "Thanks for the ride anyways. Though it makes no sense why you're telling me all this. The one regarding Natsume." She said as she stepped out from the car.

"Someday it's gonna make sense." He waved her goodbye and sped away leaving the brunette still confused from all those things he said.

"Who's that guy?" the voice brought her back to her senses. She didn't bother to turn around to know who's that voice came from.

"He's a friend of mine." she answered. "Let's get inside." She turned around and pulled the lad inside the house.

"Oi, don't drag me." he scowled.

"Oh. You're no fun, Tsubasa!" she dragged him more and ran at full course making him trip. She laughed at his clumsiness and walked away leaving the lad on the floor. He stood up and dragged the girl to the kitchen. Good thing she didn't trip.

"Why you didn't trip?" He grunted, clearly disappointed that he was the only one who tripped.

"It's because I'm not clumsy." She laughed at his clumsiness and started to savour the food that Tsubasa prepared.

"Eat all your food, okay." His brother went back to his brother-like manner.

She noticed that he was weirdly dressed. "Hey! Have you been fired by your work that you're working as a delivery boy now?" she chuckled seeing that he really looked like a delivery boy. With hats on.

"Oh this." He muttered carelessly. "It's my costume for the photo shoot today. It's for the series that I will be starring in. A high school student who works part-time to earn money. And the rest is history."

"That's cool!"

"I'll be leaving now. I still have some things to do. Call if there's anything you need." She waved goodbye as he walked away.

**Ding dong!**

"Hey! There's someone looking for you" Tsubasa yelled from the gate. "I gotta go. I already let him in."

"Who is it?" she yelled back, not bothering to rise from her seat.

"Me." a voice behind her answered.

"Oh crap." Her eyes widened and she almost got choked.

What a surprise visit from an unexpected guest.

Truly surprising!

There goes nothin'!

What would happen? Hmm. It's for you to find out REVIEW


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**The Natsume Hyuuga Way**

She turned around expecting to see a murderous aura coming from the guy only to be surprised by what he was holding.

"For you." He handed her a basket full of fruits which she confusingly received. "I'm thinking of giving you some peace offerings."

"You're not mad?" she asked nervously.

"Why should I? You're with Ruka anyway. Unless you two did something—"

"Of course not!" she disagreed immediately. "So why are you here anyway?" she placed the basket on the table. "Aside from giving this stuff?" she faced him.

"That's not stuff. Those are fruits." She glared at him. "Okay. I'm thinking of making it up to you since I did something—uh.."

"Terrible." She simply stated.

His brows furrowed but decided to agree anyway. "Terrible. I did something terrible last night."

"So what are you going to do?" crossing her arms on her chest.

"Get dressed. We're going somewhere." He took a sit on the nearest chair.

"And where is this somewhere?"

"Just go get dressed already!" he was annoyed. She immediately obeyed and came back after a few minutes, fully dressed.

"Nice outfit" he scanned her from head to toe.

"Are you really seeing me dressed, or you're already undressing me in that mind of yours?" she glared at him.

"I'd prefer the first one. Since there's not much (when she's undressed) to be seen anyway." He chuckled.

She stomped her foot in protest. "Let's just get this done." She groaned. "So what are you planning to do? I don't believe you have any good idea about making up with people. You're one of a jerk." They both walked to the door, getting ready to leave.

"Let's just say, it's the _Natsume Hyuuga way_." He smirked.

"OH MY GOD! DO YOU SERIOUSLY WANT TO MAKE UP WITH ME, NATSUME?" she shouted between frights, keeping herself from shaking.

"Of course." He coolly said.

"YOU WANNA KILL ME!" She shouted as she gripped tighter. "THIS IS INSANE."

"It's not. It's the _Natsume Hyuuga way_." He proudly stated.

"OH NO! WE'RE GOING UPSIDE DOWN AGAIN!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, raising her hands up. "I PROMISE NOT TO DO IT AGAIN. I SWEAR TO BE GOOD. I FUCKING SWEAR! JUST STOP THIS THING ALREADY."

"How can I stop this thing if I'm up here and the machine operator's down there." He laughed. "And to tell you, this _thing_ you're talking about is called _roller coaster, _idiot." He couldn't help but to be amused by her reactions. It's not that he was not frightened or anything. It's just that he was really having a good time watching her and he couldn't think of anything else other than being amused by her.

It took a lot of turns before the ride finally ended. And the ride seemed like centuries for Mikan. They walked away from that _thing_, as she stressed it. Her, clinging her life on Natsume. Him, holding for her life.

"The world's spinning round and round faster than a second." She said, still having a hard time to walk. "Is it you, Nat?" Totally dazed.

"Who else?" annoyed.

"I thought I was with Satan who did nothing but laugh during the whole ride." She gripped him harder. "Very sadistic."

"Atleast, a goddamn looking Satan." He boasted.

She snorted. He managed to let her sit on a nearest bench and walked away. He came back with bottled water. He opened it and handed it to her but she was still out of trance that she wasn't able to hold it. Instead, he fed it to her.

"Thanks." After a few minutes of rest, she was back to herself. She turned to her side to look at Natsume who was holding a cotton candy. "Cotton candy!" she said joyfully.

He was really enjoying watching her. Again. But this time, eating cotton candy childishly.

"It's unfair! How come you didn't faint by riding that _thing_? Or even got dazed." she murmured not bothering to look at him, still eating.

"I have my ways." He simply said. "And how many times do I have to tell you that that _thing _you're talking about is called _roller coaster_."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not stupid. Of course I know what that thing is called. But it's better if they call it _one-of-a-hell _ride." She paused. "Or how about _the hell _ride."

"Isn't those two just the same?" he asked with brows furrowed.

"Exactly. That's my point. When you're riding it, it feels like you've been dragged to hell. I didn't dream of riding it. And I don't have the plan to ride it. Again." She exploded. She stood and went to the nearest bin to dispose her trash. He followed behind.

"So, you want another one?" her eyes widened in disbelief. "The cotton candy I mean." He saw her sighed in relief.

She scanned the place. She couldn't help but smile from what she saw. Children running around. Group of friends having fun. Families enjoying their time together. "_Amusement Park _is really fun." She went near him. "Except the rides." He laughed. "That was horrible."

"What do you want to do now?" he asked.

She looked around and smiled sheepishly when she saw something nice. Well, for her. She dragged him to that place. "Cute!" She picked the cat's-ears headband and put it on his head.

He twitched in annoyance. "Do I look like a dressing up doll?"

"She looked handsome right?" she was talking to the vendor as if she didn't hear what he'd said.

"He surely is." The vendor answered refraining himself from laughing.

"You heard that, Natsume? You should always wear this to make you good-looking." She took some money from her wallet and paid the man. "I'll take two." She picked another one with cat's- ears but looked almost the same with _mickey'_s ears (mickey mouse).

She already paid the seller even before he could stop her from paying. "It's my treat so I should be the one paying." He groaned and walked away, still annoyed from putting that _stupid headband_ on him and from paying that _stupid headband_ all by herself. She then followed him saying words of apology. He still kept on walking, clearly ignoring her. She slid her arms on his.

_Click!_

She turned around to see what it was.

"Say cheese!" the man said to a group of friends, holding a professional camera.

_Click! _

Natsume noticed that she was no longer by his side. He turned around to look for her. He was surprised to see her running to him and dragged him to somewhere.

"Hey uncle! Take pictures of us, too." She shouted to the man.

"Okay. At the count of three." The man positioned his camera. "You lady, move closer."

"Oi. Who said I want to." He protested.

She inched closer. "But it's a good remembrance that we've been here together." She frowned.

"Isn't the roller coaster ride enough?"

**Thwack!**

"Hey! That hurts you know." Rubbing his ached head.

"Don't be such a brat! Just this one. Who knows? This maybe our last time going here together freely like this." Her words made him look at her in confusion while she was gripping him hard, keeping him from walking away. "Now, look at the camera." She commanded.

He just shrugged the thought away thinking that it was just one of her carless statements.

"Okay, on three." The man said. "Cheese!"

"Cheese."

_Click!_

"Wow! This one's so nice." They were now looking at the newly developed pictures, sitting on a bench. "This one too. It looked like we're really having fun." She said happily, scanning every picture.

"We're really having fun."

"And you looked cute with that cat's ears." She teased earning a glare from him.

"Let's go. We still have lots of _fun _to do." He stood and looked at her. He took her hand and intertwined with his. She flushed by seeing their hands locked. She, too, stood. "We still have to ride the _surf dance_ and—"

"Oh God! Not again. I already told you!" she protested planning to run away. He gripped her hand tighter to keep her from escaping. "Please help me dear God." Hopeless she is.

"You said we're here to have fun, right?" she nodded. "And we're just getting started.." he was clearly enjoying this.

Her eyes widened. "Tell me Natsume. You're really angry with me, aren't you?" she felt helpless.

He just smirked.

"Oh God! I'm so doomed!" she whispered.

"Don't worry. You're doomed with me."

And she couldn't help but smile.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

I so love the last scene.

He's such a sadist.

Review, kay?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Losing Grip**

"Good morning, Mikan!" the class greeted her as she entered the classroom.

It was fine Monday morning and everyone were on their usual seats. Except for some. She looked for her bestfriend and found her sitting on the teacher's table. She walked across the room and stood in front of her.

"Good morning, Hotaru!"

"So you've finally got the guts to tell me everything." She replied, not bothering to look at her.

"I'm sorry." She gently said. Hotaru looked up and their eyes met. She could feel her sincerity. But then.

"You know it's not what I want, Mikan." She shook her head and continued what she was doing.

She hopped and took a sit on the edge of the table. "There were just a lot of things that happened recently. Everything's out of control. I'm losing grip." She sighed, looking at nowhere.

"And those are?"

"School matters. Personal life." She carelessly said. "Family..." she whispered.

There was silence.

It was broken by Hotaru, who stood from the chair. "7pm tonight. My room." With that, she walked away.

She knew it will be a long talk for the two of them. She sighed.

"Good morning class!" a man greeted. "Oh. Good morning, Mikan! Mind to lend me my table?" he asked her, putting the books he was holding.

"Of course, sir." She jumped off from the table and landed smoothly. "Thanks for lending me your table. I'm going back to my sit now." She smiled at their young professor and walked to her sit.

"Okay class. Let's start our lesson for today." The professor started.

She sat beside the window and looked outside. She's not that interested to listen anyway. She smiled upon seeing Natsume sitting under a tree, reading a manga. She couldn't help thinking on how they've become close. She couldn't imagine befriending the person she loathed the most. Before. Yep! Not until she got to know him. She discovered that he's not that bad at all. Maybe he's just not really good in expressing his emotions, but she knew that he was trying to. He has his own kindness. As what he said, the _Natsume Hyuuga _way. She remembered how fun they were in the _Amusement Park_, that she was having doubt if it was really him.

She flushed in an instant when an image of Natsume's hand intertwined with hers appeared in her mind. That was when Natsume was dragging her to the rides. They've held hands for a long time. And that felt good. She smiled. _How can a guy be sweet and sadistic at the same time?_

She looked back at the lad only to find him smirking at her. She looked away._ But he's still a jerk! _She diverted her attention on the teacher's discussion. She sighed. _What a boring lesson. Good for that jerk, he can ditch class. _

And the boring class continued.

"Mom called." Hotaru looked at her in confusion. She was lying on her bestfriend's bed ready to spill out everything, as she promised earlier. Not verbally though.

"What's the problem with being called by your mother?" she asked clearly not getting the problem.

"She wants me to go to America."

"It's good to visit her once in a while." She said immediately.

"And live with her."

"Now that's—too much." Everything is clear now. She sat beside her and tried to comfort her.

"It's not that I don't want to be with my mother. Who wouldn't? But she's making it hard for me to live with her. You know that she's not acting like one. Moreover, she makes me do things that are against my will." She blubbered helplessly, her bestfriend patting her shoulder.

"So what are you going to do now?" she knew her story. They have been bestfriends since birth. And she knew that Mikan was having a hard time. She wanted to help her but Mikan, being Mikan, usually declines her help saying that she wants to do things by herself.

"I'm thinking about accepting the offer that Tsubasa's manager proposed. It's not that I can depend on her forever anyway. It would be better if I start earning on my own. I should start to rely on myself." She couldn't think of any other ways that she can do for now. She's still a minor.

"You just can't cut your ties with your mother!" she said in disbelief. "She's your mother. Your own blood."

"I'm not. But I should be ready. I know one of these days, she will do it on her own. Thinking that I can't live on my own, I will come back to her asking her help and say, _Hey Mom! Guess what? I'm freakin' back and ready to follow whatever you want me to do._ That's crap."

"Yeah. Totally." She brushed her hair. "But whatever it is, you know I'm here. Just a call away." She said full of concern.

"Oh I love you, Hotaru." She hugged her tightly. "But that's my last resort. I don't want to be a burden to anyone else."

"With your clumsiness, you're already a burden yourself. And an annoying one." She said breaking their hug.

She groaned. "I'm not clumsy. I don't trip!" she exclaimed hitting her with a pillow.

"You don't?" she, too, took a pillow and hit her.

"I don't!" a big pillow hit her head.

"Sure you are." Hotaru smirked in victory.

She took a pillow and threw at her in revenge. Bulls eye! Mikan hit her head. So hard. That it made a sound. **Thud! **"Oh no. Ahmm. Hotaru, I guess we should stop this game." She said nervously.

Hotaru wasn't able to move. But Mikan was so sure she's emitting murderous aura at the very moment. "You can't get away with this." She whispered. A vein popped on her head. "PILLOW FIGHT!" and she started throwing her pillows. They began hitting each other. Mikan's having a hard time dodging all the pillows aimed at her.

The fight ended when no more pillows to throw. Feathers were scattered everywhere. Pillow covers all around. The room is in mess.

In short, disaster!

They lied on the bed, panting heavily from the fight that has just ended. It really feels good to be with your friend. It takes all your worries away.

She then remembered something and smiled at the thought. "I take that back. Maybe I do trip." She said out of nowhere.

"So you're admittting it."

"Yeah. For some reasons." She laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" Hotaru looked at her when she noticed something unusual on her bestfriend. "Hey! You're not telling everything, are you? At times like these, you usually sulk and lock yourself in your room, getting depress. But then, here you are. You're even laughing." Simply stating the obvious.

"You think so?" she chuckled even more. She hated to admit but she was right. She hasn't really confessed everything. She skipped the part about Natsume though it was the main reason why they got into this situation. Why she avoided her that day, and why she owes her an explanation. But no way in hell she would confess that to her. She would end up being teased by her, and it's too embarrassing. And she thought it doesn't have anything to do with her anyway.

_And why does that thought suddenly popped in my mind anyway?_

She furrowed her brows and glared at her. "You're telling it."

"No, I'm not!" she rebuffed.

"Yes, you are!" she picked a pillow cover and stacked it with feathers.

"I'm not."

"You are!" she hit her with the pillow.

She, too, stacked a pillow cover with feathers and hit her. "No, I'm not!" she exclaimed.

"You're telling it!" she hit back. They began exchanging pillow hits. Again.

She laughed even more, dodging every pillow her opponent threw. "In about time. For the time being, PILLOW FIGHT!" she shouted and started her attack.

And the clash started again.

_I feel like I'm starting to trip. And I'm losing my grip._

_But for a different reason._

_**Him. **_

It's Avril's losing grip. I like the song so I thought of fitting it into a story.

Hope you like it! It's more on hotaru x mikan's friendship.

Review folks :D


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Maybe... Unless—**

"Good morning." A voice behind her greeted.

"Good morning, Nat." She greeted back. He took a sit behind her lazily. "Good thing you showed your face in this class. It's a great miracle!" she said as if it was indeed a miracle.

"Why? You missed me that much, little girl?" he teased, leaning closing to her.

She didn't shudder. Instead she stayed still, not bothered by how close they were already. "Not really."

"Oh really? I saw you yesterday."

"And what about yesterday?" she looked at him.

"You were looking at me while I was resting under that tree." He received an '_oh that' _from her. "So, finally realized your feelings for me—_Mikan_?" smirking, he teased her more.

"Maybe."

His eyes widened as her answer registered on his mind. He's not expecting for her to answer that way. He was expecting her to shout at him, deny, and throw him curses. Well, it's Mikan we're talking about.

"It's too early to say things anyway." She said as if it was just the usual words to be said.

He smiled. "How could you say such things easily?"

"I don't know. I really don't know. It's just that, this is what I feel." She said smiling at him. "I'm not dense you know. I just don't want to assume or expect either. Unless—"

"Unless what?" he asked curiously.

She chuckled. "So am I the reason for making you not to ditch class?" she asked him, leaning closer.

He groaned and looked away. Clearly disappointed for not answering his question. But that was just for a while. He then smiled. "Maybe..." she smiled at his reply. He smirked. "Unless—" and they both laughed.

_Unless you answer YES on my question :)_

**-x-x-x-x-**

Yosh! Hope you understand the last part. If not, then feel free to review.

This one is really really short, but I guess it compliments everything.

"_Love is when you two sit together doing nothing, yet you both feel extremely happy."_

**Let's spread the love :)**

And yeah, thank you so much to those who reviewed.

Haha! Noeyyy :) thank you for those comments (in every chapter).

XxXBloodyAngelSakuraXxX – i love that part, too. And the _Hyuuga way :)_

justanotherfanofyours – i haven't decided yet whether to make her go or not. So please read then ext chapters. Hehe


End file.
